Silent Affection
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Schrodinger wakes up in the Major's room, aching and bruised. Hans shows him another kind of affection he didn't know was possible. MajorxSchrodinger, eventual CaptainxSchrodinger.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing, Hirano does. I just played with his toys for a bit.

**Warnings:** Rape and homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it.

* * *

**Silent Affection**

Quick breaths. Deep moans. Heavy eyelids. Pulsing organs. The sound of skin slapping against skin. Movements became quicker, more frantic, more urgent. He wanted it, the other was too lost in a drug-induced dream to know what was happening. It happened, that explosion fused by lust and want and need. He left the other's body, leaving him broken and huddled on his bed. The older male dressed and left the room perfectly composed. The younger male was already asleep by the time the other left the room. The drugs finally took their full effect and the boy was out cold, prior activities already forgotten.

- - -

Schrodinger woke with a small groan. He rolled from his side and onto his back, draping an arm over his head, covering his eyes. It took a moment for the sleep to fade and for his body to register the aches and pains. He groaned again, realizing the more he stayed on his back the more it ached. He turned onto his side again, only to realize his legs were hurting, and so was his backside. Schrodinger slowly sat himself up, opening his eyes. He looked around the room in curiousity; he was in the Major's room again. It was the second time during the week he woke up in this room, hurting and bruised. He paid the aches no mind, figuring it was all caused by the way he slept. Or maybe the injections Doc had given him before he was taken to the Major's room. Doc always had told him some injections would make him ache. As for the bruising... He never could come up with a reason for that. It just... happened.

Slowly he scooted towards the edge of the bed and let his legs dangle. Only when he looked to his lap because of the aches in his thighs did he realize he was naked. He remembered having to take his shirt off for Doc, but he couldn't remember ever taking off his pants. The cat-boy usually did sleep naked; he went out on a limb and figured the Major knew this and was kind enough to remove his clothes.

Bringing his eyes away from his lap and bruised thighs, Schrodinger looked for the Major. He didn't pick up on his Furher's scent, nor did he catch a glimpse of him. That happened the last time, too. The Major had obviously brought him into his room, but left before he woke up. Of course, it had to be because he was busy. The Major just mustn't have had enough time to wait around for the Warrant Officer to wake. Schrodinger shrugged and carefully pushed himself off of the bed and stood up. He cautiously stretched, not wanting the aches to hurt more than they already did. When his body relaxed again, he realized he felt clamy and sticky with sweat residue. He wrinkled his nose when the smell of his own body crept up on him; he smelt of sweat and... something he couldn't place.

He shook his head, hoping to rid his nostrils of whatever that smell was as he made his way to the Major's personal bathroom. Schrodinger stepped into the stall of the shower and reached for the handles. The spray that hit his body was a cold one. He jerked backwards while waiting for the water to warm up a little. Not to mention the longer he could avoid water, the better. He may have been a Nazi, he may have been trained to be evil, but he was still a cat. Call it instinct over training, but sometimes he could not stand water.

Noticing the bit of steam now rising from the floor of the shower, he took a breath and stepped into the spray of warm water. Schrodinger's body tensed instantly and it took every ounce of his will to remain under the water. Once he became adjusted to it, the cat-boy slowly raised his head, eyes closed, to meet the water. His dark ears fell flat against his cranium as the water rushed over his head. Even if he sometimes despised the water, he had to admit, it usually took away the aches and pains and the smell of sweat. What puzzled him was the other smell, it never went away during a shower or bath. It never washed off. It always seemed to linger on the inside for a while longer...

Having enough water for the day, Schrodinger ducked his head again and opened his eyes before turning off the water. He stepped out of the stall and reached for a towel that was always on hand on the towel-rack. His ears perked up, twitched to shake the water off. He dried his body off and put the towel back onto the rack, he'd let his hair and ears dry on their own. It was annoying to dry around his ears and sometimes hurt if the fabric of the towel rubbed against them.

He left the bathroom and on instinct went to the foot of the bed. As suspected, he found his clothes. They were always tossed their carelessly, and almost always in the exact same spot. He dressed quickly and then left the room.

Normally after waking up in the Major's room, Schrodinger went to his own quarters to sleep off the lasting effects of Doc's injections. But not tonight. He was restless, despite the aches and pains that sometimes still surfaced in his legs and backside. This was one of the times the shower hadn't fixed the pains completely. Oh well, he had tried, and he wasn't about to go back to the Major's room, or shower again. He'd live with the pain for the next few hours.

As he walked, his ears perked up when he noticed two sets of footsteps catching up behind him. He recoginzed the sound of the scuffing boots to be the stride of some soldiers. They weren't worth turning around to acknowledge; Schrodinger continued to walk. The footsteps behind him picked up their paces and Schrodinger could hear snickers. They obviously found something amusing, but he didn't bother listening in. Usually the crude humor of the soldiers failed to phase him.

A hand suddenly grasped at his shirt's collar from behind. "Off to see Herr Major again, Katzchen?" One of the soldiers leered down at him, the other watched with a twisted smile.

"Nein," Schrodinger sighed. He was used to this from the ghouls. He disappeared, releasing himself from the soldier's grasp and appearing a few feet in front of him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning on his heel and starting to walk off again.

The soldier that had grabbed him broke into a jog and grabbed his collar again. "Then vhy are you in such a hurry?" He rubbed one of Schrodinger's ears in mock affection.

The cat-boy's ear twitched, trying to avoid the other male's touch. He hated it when those maggots touched him. "Don't do that!" He hissed, literally, before squirming out of the soldier's grasp again.

"Vhy?" The older male grinned, reaching out to the Warrant Officer again. "Because you like it?"

Schrodinger watched as the hand came at him in what seemed like slow motion. He slapped the other male's hand away, effectively scratching him with a cat-like grace. He smiled almost smuggly when the soldier hissed in pain.

"You little Scheiße--!" The other soldier grabbed Schrodinger by the front of his shirt and with lightning fast speed introduced the cat-boy's jaw to his fist. The soldier then let his grip on Schrodinger's shirt go, letting the cat-boy fall to the floor.

Schrodinger sat himself up and brought a hand to touch his lip. If anything had been broken, it healed by now, though his lip was still covered in blood. He wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. "Feel better now?" He asked with a child-like grin on his face and a mature man's mocking tone.

The soldier who had originally started this whole thing took one step forward then stopped. His companion was already backing up. Schrodinger blinked in confusion when the first soldier glared then walked off. "Vhat...?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before catching a very familiar scent. His ears perked up and he leaned back, looking upside down at the tall figure behind him.

"Oh! Gute nacht, Captain Hans," the younger male chirpped up at the werewolf as though nothing had happened. The Captain stared down expressionless at the Warrant Officer for a long moment before offering his hand. Schrodinger looked upside down at the hand for a moment, then shook his head.

"I can get up on mein own," he mumbled, spinning around on his bottom before hoisting himself up. He twisted a little, trying to look at the bum of his shorts. Shrugging he decided to brush them off anyway, just in case. Schrodinger winced when he brushed against a certain spot that was badly bruised.

The Captain cocked an eyebrow for a brief moment before returning to his expressionless state. Hans took a step forward, nodded to Schrodinger, then continued on his way down the hall. Schrodinger watched for a moment as the older man walked further and further away. A small smile spread on his all too innocent features before disappearing and reappearing beside the Captain.

"Vhere are you going?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the Captain with a side-glance. The Captain didn't respond, he continued to walk. Schrodinger puffed out his cheeks much like a child would when it didn't get its way. A shrug would have sufficed!

"Can I come?" He questioned, trying yet again. Though this time he was a little more tentative. Even if he wasn't afraid of the older werewolf, he wasn't about to get him angry. He was sure even the Major feared the Captain when he transformed.

Hans' eyes shifted to glance at the cat-boy. He sighed inwardly and continued to walk. Schrodinger smiled, taking that as a 'do what you want'.

- - -

"Vhy are ve out here?" Schrodinger asked when they stopped outside on the Captain's quarter's small balcony. Hans' looked down to the younger boy for a moment, shook his head, then looked back out in front of him. Obviously the kitten, though animalistic, didn't appreciate the outdoors as much as he did. Of course he had forgotten Schrodinger had basically been tamed. If the cat didn't want to be outside, nothing would make him appreciate the outdoors.

"This ist boring, Captain." The Warrant Officer said boldly, hoisting himself up and over the railing. With feline grace he sat himself onto the bar, swinging his legs carelessly. The Captain watched as the cat-boy swung his legs. He would have tugged the younger male off of the railing, for his own safety, though he didn't really want to go through more whining. So he let him be. Besides, if he fell, cat's always land on their feet, right?

After a few moments of swinging his legs, Schrodinger winced. The railing had rubbed against the bruised and sore spot on his bum. The swinging instantly stopped and he squirmed, trying to find a seated position where nothing rubbed against that spot.

Hans cocked an eyebrow. That was the second time the kitten had done that. Now he was curious. Schrodinger noticed the Captain looking at him and his ears fell back. "It hurts," he mumbled, turning around on the railing and hopping off.

The Captain continued to look at him, eyebrow raised. Schrodinger shrugged, "I don't know vhy. It just does." He admitted truthfully, then added, "I think it's the injections Doc gives me."

Hans furrowed his brow for a moment. Normally, the pain that came with the injections Doc administered didn't happen on someone's backside. He knew that much. Captain shrugged with one shoulder.

Schrodinger put a finger to his chin as though suddenly in thought. "But it only hurts like this vhen I vake up Herr Major's room." He shrugged and smiled widely at the Captain.

The Warrant Officer didn't have to say another word for Hans to put two and two together. Well, that explained why the Major was so fond of his little pet. He had him eating out of the palm of his hand, probably literally. Hans shook his head in slight sympathy and digust as he reached out to place a hand on Schrodinger's head. Schrodinger instantly leaned up into the touch. The Captain gently started to stroke the younger male's head in an agonizingly slow motion.

Schrodinger normally would have fallen to his knees at this point. But he didn't. This wasn't like the usual kind of stroke he recieved from the Major. It wasn't rough and domineering in a gentle way. It wasn't persuasive or threatening cloaked in subtle motions. It was kind of soft, almost feather-like. It was un-nerving, yet it kept him on edge, wanting more. Schrodinger glanced up at the Captain for a moment, eyes filled with curiousity. He felt so childish at the moment, not fully understanding that there were actually different kinds of touches. Ones that made you do what the other wanted, no matter your opinion on the matter. Then there were ones like this... Ones that made you want to do whatever the other asked, no matter what it was.

He thought about asking the Captain about this, but his attention was soon brought to the gentle petting on his left ear's base. His eyes closed and as usual, his knees gave out. He nuzzled against the Captain's thigh affectionately, purring loudly. Next time he woke up with aches and pains, he would have to make sure to go to the Captain, since the werewolf seemed to sympathize. He liked this kind of attention. Even more so than the Major's... But he would never speak a word of it. He wouldn't risk having something like this taken from him.

-End


End file.
